Bonds
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Naruto goes to Konoha high, a boarding school known for taking in the more 'troublesome' teens. There he meets Gaara and falls in love. But then the Akutski come and mess it all up. Can Naruto get Gaara back before its too late? rated M/MA for gore, and yaoi. NaruGaaNaru


AN: sooo, this we my second fiction, and is the first multi chap story of any kind. Reviews are appreciated. Yes even flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, it would be like 'Icha Icha' and be rated R.

So, um, yea I think that's all I wanted to say... Oh yea, warning off things to come

-gore, people beating other people to death with a base ball bat

-character death (mostly Akutski members and Naruto's parents)

-self harm

-under age drinking

-Yaoi (gay sex, for those who don't know)

and that's a bout it. I'll let you know if anything else comes up.

Bye.

Bonds

Chapter 1: Infiltration

"Your mission, brat"

"Yes, gramps" ugh, I still can't believe some one like HIM was appointed to be the hokage. I glared at him. But I was not jealous. I defiantly was not jealous. Naruto Uzumaki does not get jealous. Believe it!

After a somewhat tense starring match, Ero Sennin started the mission briefing. I guess that means I lost.

"Your new mission is to infiltrate Konoha boarding school and find and kill a spy of the SOUND criminal organization that has infiltrated the base. You must blend in with the highschool students and work in secret to gather information on the spy. You will meet up with another ANBU agent every couple of days. You will get a phone call alerting you of when and where you will meet, and occasionally you will be summoned for other missions. Mainly i want you to focus on this one though. Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about your ultimate motive in enrolling in this school. The principal, the previous hokage, Tsunade, has already been informed about your situation, it will be a big help so you wont get expelled... again." Geez i wish he would stop making jabs about my pranks, if people would quit hating me and ignoring me this wouldn't happen" " Don't mess up. Any questions?" Those last words distracted me from my thoughts long enough to answer"

"Why did the old hag quit being hokage?" I mean really, I just don't understand. After all, being hokage is my dream. Believe it!

"Tsunade wanted to focus on her teaching career and left me, the great Jiraya-sama in charge."

"Whatever, Gramps" i said. Not believing that one bit. "We all knew granny just wanted to focus on drinking and gambling."

Ignoring my comment Pervy old man continued with the mission briefing. "Oh, one more thing Tsunade will be expecting you soon. Pack up. And with a smile and a wave, he was gone.

Assuming that was my cue to go, I turned on my heel and left, pondering my mission as i walked down the white deserted halls of the ANBU headquarters. Everyone was either on missions, or sleeping. I let out a large yawn, speaking of sleeping, shouldn't I be sleeping? I mean, it was... Wait, what time WAS it? Slipping out my cellphone and glancing at the screen, I found that it was 12:27 pm, way to late. They should at least let me get a good nights sleep if they were making me do this. Geez.

Sighing I stumbled to my sleek black 2013 Acura and ran my fingers fondly down the sides. This was the only nice thing my guardian had bought me since my parents deaths when I was five. Slowly I unlocked the doors and got in, speeding away from h.q. To pack my things.

It was about 1 when I stumbled into the office. "Granny" I shouted, pulling the door closed behind me.

"Don't call me 'Granny' brat" Tsunade said in annoyance.

I growled. "Don't call me 'brat' Granny" I said, immediately countering the expected response.

She narrowed her eyes, the pink tint in her cheeks neutralizing the look.

I sighed. "Drinking on the job again, granny?" When she didn't reply I got suspicious. I did her a quick once over, she looked the same as she always did, it seemed like she never aged. But something still seemed off. Quickly i made my once over a twice over. When i still couldn't put my finger on it, i started listing her features in my head. Same blonde hair split into 2 loose ponytails, same brown eyes, same busty figure, Same wrinkled clothes. That was it, her clothes were wrinkled. Drawing my gaze to meet hers, I noticed small dark rings under her tired looking eyes. I must have woken her up. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she interrupted me.

"You will be staying in room 116 on the second floor. Your roommate has not yet arrived, but I expect you to get along with him. You got that?"

I flashed her my signature smile before easily catching the keys and map she tossed to me. "Sure thing" I paused "Granny" and with that I turned and jogged out the door, shouting a hasty apology for waking her up over my shoulder.

When I finally got to my dorm room it was really late. Too tired to even turn on the light, I threw my luggage on the floor, and fell onto the bed. I was asleep before the bed even hit the pillow.

~scene break~

I woke up with confusion, wondering where the sound was coming from. I blinked, glancing around the room for a second before I realized it was just my phone going off.

My heart clenched as I listened to the ring tone. It was my friend, Menma, playing his ocarina. We had recorded it the day before the incident, the day before he traded his life for mine. It was now the tone I used for ANBU. Just to remind myself of him. So I would never forget.

Shaking my head to free it of the saddening emotions, I rolled over and dug through my jacket pocket. Realizing at that moment I had forgot to take off my clothes last night.

Sighing I held the small piece of technology up to my ear. "What's up?" I asked the person of the other end.

"Naruto, how's it going at your new school?" Asked the voice on the other line.

"Sakura" my face visibly brightened, my sad look replaced with my signature grin. "Good, my roommates not here yet, but I'm going to take this time to get my ANBU equipment. hidden."

"Good boy. Remember, you cannot under no circumstances, tell anyone"

"I know" geez, did she think I was a kid? I know this is my first S-Class mission since Menma took a bullet through the head for me, but there was no need to treat me like a kid. "So, why'd ya call" I asked. I was too familiar with my childhood friend to even bother with proper grammar. "Did you have something to say, or do you just like to hear the sound of my voice?" I asked hopefully, half expecting to be rejected.

"Grr Naruro you idiot" she practically screamed. I put the phone on speaker, placing it on the night stand and started walking around my new dorm room. Hiding all the stuff that would tip off that i may be an ANBU. "Sakura your on speaker now" I warned "Naruto, Ino got a dog and she named it Sakura, what should I do" Sakura complained. I nearly fell over laughing as I bent down to put my weapons case under my bed. "What should I do?" She asked again. "That's simple" I said, nearly choking on my laughter "get a pig and name it Ino" I could hear the laughing on the other line and she paused for a minute, then she spoke up "just where the hell would I get a pig" "ask Tsunade" I said.

"Why" Sakura asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"She has a pig" I explained, even though I myself had no idea why she had it.

"No" Sakura breathed

"Uh-huh, names Ton Ton"

"Nuh-uh, she does not have a pig" Sakura replied doubtfully

"I'm beginning to feel like an old lady gossiping." I half complained, half joked, "but yes she does have a pig"

"K thanks for the advice, Naru, I'll go call Tsunade and ask about Ton Ton"

"Hey, Sakura, don't call me 'Naru'" I complained, she said that almost every day, and I was waiting for the time she would stop.

"Sure thing ... Uzumaki"

"Hey Sa-" I started to say, but got cut off by her hanging up. I walked over and retrieved my phone, before glancing at my watch. 8:45, just in time for breakfast. I grabbed one of the books Jiraya had given to me to proofread, and the map of the school and headed down to the cafe. I decided to be quieter and not make a scene this year, for the sake of the mission, but how do you act normal. All my life I had never fit in, always on the outside looking in, bullied, but I was going to change that this year.

Even with the map, it took me a good 15 minutes to find the cafe. I went and waited in line, when it was my turn to order, I got a poppyseed bagel, and a glass of orange juice, I quickly thanked the lady behind the counter before turning on my heel and walking away, wondering where I would sit.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my chest, going into what you'd call ANBU mode, I quickly turned on my heel and pushed the person onto the ground. Shaking my head I snapped out of it, and knelt next to the person who had bumped into me.

He was lying on the floor groaning. Uh oh, I thought, not a good start to the day if someone yells at me already. Determined not to let that happen I helped the person to their feet. "Are you okay" I asked my trademark smile already making an appearance. The person who had fallen was slightly taller than me, with wild brunette hair, protruding canines, and red fang like marks pointing down the sides of his cheeks. He smiled, flashing his canines even more. "Yeah, names Kiba, it means fang. What's yours?" "...Naruto" I replied, surprised at the positive reaction. So far everything was turning out well. He started laughing. "Like the fish cake" he asked, still laughing. "Yeah... I guess" I said cautiously. Where was he going with this, was he going to tease me for sharing a name with a food, like I had teased Menma before we had become good friends? I was crestfallen at the thought, I never wanted another friend to die in front of me again. "Hey" Kiba said, noticing my expression, "what's wrong?" I shook my head, as if to dispel the sad memories. "No, nothing's wrong" I said, my face visibly brightening. "Ok" he said, but from the tone in his voice I could tell he was suspicious.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new here?" He asked. " Yeah, got here yesterday about 1pm"

"1pm, why so late?" He asked.

"There were complications, my godfather, Jiraya, didn't actually tell me I was going to this school till, 12:15 last night, and apparently I had to leave right then."

"Well, why not" Kiba asked turning his head towards me quizzically and I couldn't help but laugh at his puzzled expression.

"Because... Because, well" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for doing so. But I also couldn't reveal my circumstances, so maybe I shouldn't have been quite so harsh. "I don't know, I think he just likes to watch me suffer." I explained finishing what I had started.

"Ha" Kiba chuckled motioning for me to follow him and sitting down at a nearby table. Me across from him.

"So, where are you staying" Kiba asked, sitting down to eat his breakfast of pancakes drenched in maple syrup. "Room 116 on the 2nd floor" "cool, I'm in 115 same floor" "awesome" I exclaimed happily, not caring if i was making a scene. "hey, what's that book?" Kiba wondered aloud

"...This one?" I was surprised he had noticed it. Truthfully I had forgotten about it.

"In addition to being president of the company, my godfather also writes perverted novels. One of the many reasons why I permanently labeled him as 'the pervert', and apparently I'm his personal beta tester because he always makes me read them before their published."

"Oh man Kakashi would be so jealous"

"Kakashi, who's he?" I thought I had heard that name before.

"He's-" Kiba started to say, then got cut off by my phone ringing. "Sorry, I have to take this"

The familiar sound of Menma's ocarina filled my ears but was cut short as I answered the phone. "Hello" I said to whoever was on the other line, this was my ringtone for everyone related to ANBU, so most of the time I didn't know who was calling.

"Hey, Naruto" a familiar voice filled my ears

"Ino" I exclaimed, "what's up"

"I need you to do me a favor"

"What kind of favor"

"I'm at your house, come over now."

"Wait, what" I said confused " why can't you just use the key, and what kind of favor are we talking about here?" by this time I was very aware of the strange looks Kiba was giving me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Just do it"

"No"

"I'll buy you ramen"

"...Fine"

"See you soon" Ino said cheerfully before hanging up

Sighing I looked over at Kiba, "I have to go"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Can I come with you? It's boring here, fuck"

"Ummm... I... Ok" I said finally giving in. I was sort of nervous, I didn't know what the favor was, and I didn't want to do anything that would risk me getting in trouble.

"Cool lets go"

" ok" I agreed distractedly, trying to remember where I parked my car.

~scene break~

"Woah, this is your car" Kiba was obviously amazed at the pure awesomeness of my car, and for a second, I wondered what he would do when he saw my house. Sighing I unlocked the doors, motioning for the dog lover to get in. "The Pervert bought this for me when I turned 16 because he thought I needed a car" I explained as I wrapped the seatbelt around my torso "cool, i've always wanted a car like this. How old are you now?"

"Turning 17 in October"

"Your 16?"

I looked at him, not sure how to respond. I settled on nodding slowly. "Wow, your younger than most of the people in this school" I blinked once and clicked the seatbelt into the little thing that kept it from falling off- what was that thing called anyways-why would Jiraya send me on a mission I was too young for? Was he trying to tell me that I was too young? Too young for what, exactly? And why? I paused in my questioning to respond to the statement.

"Well, how old are you"

"18"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Doubtful" I muttered under my breath. I honestly thought he was 16 also.

"What did you say" Kiba spun around in his seat, the seatbelt twisted around him, he looked miffed.

"Nothing" I said, then smiled "hang on tight"

"Hang on tight? Wh-" I didn't even wait for Kiba to finish his sentence before slamming my foot on the gas pedal. Kiba let out a rather girly scream, and I smirked at his reaction.

We left at the school at a much faster speed than was legal, too caught up in the promise of ramen to care. 'Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen'

"Naruto"

"Ramen- I mean what"

"My friend Gaara just called, he needs me to pick him up from jail"

"Jail" I echoed "wait a minute, some one called you?" I said slowly "why didn't I notice it?"

Kiba laughed, "you were too busy drooling"

Drooling, I was drooling? "I don't drool" I lied

"Yes you do"

I glared at him "shut it, dog-beath"

"dog-breath" now it was his turn to be bewildered "my breath does not smell that bad." He stated firmly.

I laughed and did a U-Turn, Kiba looked at me his anger from before turned into puzzlement. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked, confused. "To the jail, you said you had a friend there, right"

"Yea but how did you know which one?"

"People 18 and under usually go to Konaha jail, the older, high-profile people are usually shipped of to Suna"

"Wow," Kiba said, "but how did you know that?"

"I need to call Ino and tell her we'll be taking a little detour." I said, ignoring Kiba's question and skillfully changing the subject. I pulled out my iPhone and dialed Ino's number. "Hey, In-" Kiba snatched the phone from me "you shouldn't use your phone while driving, especially when your speeding" Kiba scolded. I scoffed and turned back to the road, listening to the one sided conversation.

"Ino, this is Naruto's friend, Kiba, we had a detour and it will be thirty more minutes"

"Really"

Kiba laughed "interesting"

Kiba turned towards me "yeah he did"

"Seriously, wow"

"bye"

Kiba looked at me, giving the phone back. I took it and looked at him. What the heck was he talking about? I didn't like the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, nor the smile that twitched on the corners of his lips.

"I didn't know you have a ramen fetish."

"A ramen- it's not a fetish! I just really like ramen if I have a ramen fetish then you have a dog fetish"

"What?" Kiba said defensively "I like dogs"

"Foxes are much better" I said thumbing my scared cheeks gingerly. Immediately wishing I hadn't brought up the subject. Even though I had gotten those scars long ago, I still expected it to hurt every time I touched them.

The rest of the drive was driven in silence, Kiba must have sensed how sensitive the subject was to me and kept quiet.

"We're here" my loud voice shattered the silence that had fallen between us. "You go in, i'll stay here"

"You scared" Kiba teased moving to exit the car.

I snorted "as if"

"Just admit it your scared"

"I'm not scared. Believe it!"

"Fine, fine... Anyway, it's gonna be around 10 minutes. Have fun sitting in the car, staying still, all alone. For 10 minutes." Wow, Kiba really knew how to hit it where it hurt.

I smirked, thinking it might be fun to catch him off guard. "I will" i leaned

one arm on the steering wheel. my smirk becoming an almost feline smile. "I will".

Kiba looked at me suspiciously. "Alright, but don't you try anything, or I'll tell Gaara about your ramen fetish"

"It's not a fetish!" I yelled after him. Kiba didn't look back as he opened the heavy looking iron doors. I sighed, and leaned across to close the car door Kiba had left open. "Messy, messy" I chanted, wiping imaginary dirt off my hands. Not like I was much better though.

I sighed, looking out the window at my somber surroundings, the jail, in all it's dull colored glory, was all to familiar. After my parents had died, I lost myself and killed the people who did it. It wasn't until the police came in and hauled me of of the long dead people that I snapped out of my rage induced haze.

~scene break~

"Run Naruto" Kushina Uzumaki screamed, clawing desperately at the person in front of her. Even though both my parents were ANBU members and good fighters -heck, my father was the Hokage- the suddenness of the attack put them into a bad position. Run? I couldn't even move. My body was frozen in terror. "Naruto, what are you doing? Get out of he-" my dad yelled, his voice cutting off due to the knife stuck in his chest. "Naru..to"

"No" Kushina screamed loudly, bringing her leg up and kneeing the her attacker in the stomach, making him double over. "Damn bitch" the attacker hissed, standing up and grabbing her throat. "Lord Jashin would be very disappointed if I didn't kill her" he tightened his grip.

"Yeah" the second one agreed. "'Leader' would be very disappointed. This ones got a bounty on his head" he grabbed my father by the neck, holding him upright. Mirroring the positron of the other one.

I stood transfixed in silence. Staring at my father in his hands. A weak cough from a cross the room reminded me of my mother. "Run" she whispered, and then her eyes clouded over and her head dropped to the side.

I clenched my fists at my side, dropping my head down so that my bangs hid my eyes. "You. I'm going to kill you" I kept my face down. Hiding the deadly expression i knew I had. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to do something.

I was just thinking about dropping the antique chandelier on them, when my mothers murder talked.

"Huh...? What? What's up with that "I'll kill you" stuff? When people show me all that enthusiasm and stuff I start to get irritated. And when I'm irritated, I become enraged. And when I'm enraged..."

"Shut up Hidan" the other guy rudely interrupted. Huh, I guess his name is Hidan. The more you know.

"Kakuzu you bastard" and that other guys called Kakuzu.

"At least I'm not obsessed over some god" Kakuzu retorted. God? What was this guy talking about?

"And at least I'm not obsessed over money"

"Money is the key that opens all doors"

"Shut up" I really hated it when people ignored me. Grabbing the knife in Minato's chest and yanking it out. I held it by the hilt, blood dripping off the blade in rivulets. I shifted my weight so I was leaning on my back leg, my feet shoulder width a part, my hands up. But it turns out my great fighting stance -I mean really, I would've gotten an A+ on it, I mean, if they were grading me and not trying to kill me- was all for show, because the next thing I knew I was running across the room, knife in tow.

Part of me was nagging at me not to do it, but the other part, the more sadistic part that I didn't even know I had, was urging me on. It turns out moral Naruto got the shit beat out of it by sadistic Naruto, because before I even made up my mind, I realized that I had already stabbed Kakuzu and was well on my way to Hidan.

I felt a hand on my ankle, tripping me. I managed to roll over onto my stomach, it's never a good thing to show your back to your enemy. I felt a hand slam into my stomach. It knocked the air out of my lungs and stunned me long enough for Kakuzu to firmly restrain me. I groped aimlessly for the knife I had dropped in the fall. This was not good.

My fingers enclosed around a blunt object. Was it the knife? No, Hidan had it and was advancing on my slowly. Almost cockily.

Shit.

He was five feet away. I was scared, shying away from what would most likely be my death.

Four feet. I was panicking now, my breath coming out in shallow gasps.

Three. My grip tightens around the object, drawing it nearer to me.

Two. I looked at it for the first time, the back to Hidan. One more foot and he would be in range.

One. I grabbed the object, swinging it upwards aiming for his face.

Crunch.

Blood sprayed every where, splattering on my clothes and face. Kakuzu's grip loosened and I was able to slip free. I turned my sights to Kakuzu, now looking slightly scared. I grabbed the blood covered baseball bat and aimed for his side. I swung over and over again. One part of my mind vaguely registering the sound of police sirens coming from outside the house, too caught up in my blood thirsty rage to care. It wasn't until panicked shouts filled the room that I realized I had gotten stabbed, and I realized just what I had done.

~scene break~

"Kit. Kit" Kiba's voice broke me from my flashback. I shook my head, as if to dislodge the memories and turned to face Kiba.

"Kit?" Where did he get that nickname from. I had better step up my game. Hmm, a good nickname. How about dog boy? No, too strange.

"Yes, kit" Kiba smirked victoriously, he may have won this round, but I'll one up him next time.

Kiba's eyes widened as he glanced to something behind me. Quickly I turned around, trained to fear the worst. I sighed in relief when I realized it was only a slim red haired child sliding into the seat beside me.

Suddenly Kiba started yelling. "Gaara, what the hell are you doing? That's my seat" has his eyebrow always been twitching? I turned warily towards Gaara, I don't really fancy a fight today.

To my relief, the other child simply raised an eybrowless eyebrow. Or err, an eye. I was so focused the fact that he didn't have eyebrows that I missed most of his response

"... not moving"

Looking back to Kiba i saw him huff and over dramatically stomp around the front off the car and yank open the back door. He slipped into the seat behind Gaara, placing a hand on both our shoulders.

"Gaara" he said pointing to the redhead, "Naruto" he said pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you" I flashed my most charming smile and extended my hand.

He took my hand and shook it silently. I had to suppress a shiver at how cold his hands were. It was then I noticed how pale he was. Was he a ghost? I tilted my head to the side, seriously contemplating the idea.

Suddenly realizing i was still holding his hand and dropped it quickly. I righted my head, and dismissed the idea.

"Ready?" Not waiting for a response from either boy I floored the gas pedal speeding away from the morbid jail.

"Naruto, this is a jail, you could get in trouble"

I laughed. Technically I was their higher up.

"Naruto slow down" honestly Kiba could be such a girl. And I was going to tell him that... Right after I answered my phone.

"One sec Kiba" really multitasking was hard.

I wedged the phone between my ear and gripped the steering wheel tightly, with both hands of course.

"Ino, what do you want"

"Where the hell are you, Uzumaki, if I wait any longer he's going to find me"

"He?" Who the hell was 'he'? And then it clicked. "Who, Sai? Why can't you just go to your own house?" Honestly, Ino was confusing.

"Because he knows where I live"

"Why don't you just use the- wait he knows where you live?"

"Yea"

"Creepy"

"I know, anyway, get your ass over here"

"Fine, fine" it was only when I put my phone away that I realized she had yet to answer my question.

"So, what did she want?" At the question I looked first at Gaara, then at Kiba.

"Yeah, what was all... That" Kiba waved his hands in the air to represent the strangeness of the conversation.

"Oh. Um, yeah" I took my hand off of the steering wheel and scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Put your hand back on the wheel damnit" Kiba yelled.

I rolled my eyes but did what as I was told anyways. "Really Kiba, stop acting like such a girl" I grinned but the grin fell from my face at his next words.

"I'm not no girl you bastard"

"I'm not no bastard you girl" i turned around in my seat taking my hands off the steering wheel.

"Take that back whiskers" Kiba yelled.

"Your horrible dog breath" pouting I crossed my arms and glared at Kiba.

"Naruto"

I ignored Gaara to focus on the most important thing. Staring dog breath down.

Kiba returned my glare with one of his own.

"Naruto" Gaara tried again, a little louder this time.

I leaned forward and flicked Kiba on the forehead.

"Naruto" that was practically a scream, and coming from Gaara no less, who was practically the quietest person I had ever met. I mean 2 words in 15 minutes, come on.

"What" I yelled turning around in my seat.

"Drive, Naruto" he placed his hands over mine and put them on the steering wheel. I blushed a bit but focused on the road through my embarrassment.

"Shit!" I yelled turning sharply to avoid the oncoming truck. In the backseat I heard a thump and Kiba yell "Ow!" I laughed but got smashed into the door. Gaara put his hand on my leg to keep himself from falling.

"Ow~" I whined pushing Gaara's hand off me.

Five minutes of driving later we finally reached my house. I stopped the car and turned around causally.

"Well. We're here" I turned to look at Kiba then Gaara, laughing at their expressions. Well, Gaara was still as stoic as ever, but Kiba looked terrified. "That was fun" I got out of the car and put both arms behind my head and started walking down the driveway to where Ino's car was parked.

"Yo, Ino!" I yelled.

Ino got out of her car, her blond hair swaying in the wind. "What the hell took you so long!" Ah, Ino and her temper.

"Relax, we're here now" I held my hands in front of me in a pease gesture.

"... Thanks" Ino muttered. "Anyway" she stated speaking up "keys"

Ino held out her hand expectantly.

I sighed and rummaged through my pockets. When I finally found my keys I held them in front of me. Ino swiped at them but I moved them away.

"I need to get a few things I forgot before I leave. If your gunna stay here don't freaking break anything!"

"Tch. As if" Ino replied, swiping the keys and skipping happily up to the door. The house used to be my parents, they lived and died there, and I was entrusted with it. I promised I would take care of their house, and Naruto Uzumaki doesn't go back on his word. Believe it!

I ran after her, before she closed the door on me.

I managed to slip past the door at the last second before it closed with a slam. I mentally groaned, yelling a reminder to Ino to not slam my doors.

My voice echoed through the old house, the house was so old I wouldn't be surprised if it was haunted. A lot of weird things happen to me, like my 'alter egos' I guess. Usually there's only one that makes an appearance, and that's Inner Naruto (IN) 'yo', but there are two more; Sensible Naruto (SN) (he's the smart one) 'thank you Naruto, such a polite young boy' hehe thanks! And then there's Vicious Naruto (VN) (he's got a bit of a cussing problem. But don't tell him I said that) 'huh?! What! Cussing problem?. I do fucking not! Now shut the fuck up if you don't want my foot to find his way into your ass you asshole!' Heh heh, sorry.

"Sorry" Ino's voice broke into my inner monologue -what the heck would you call a conversation between four different sides of yourself anyway? Crazy. I must be crazy- "it's oaky" I yelled back, I grinned. I really love yelling. I mode my way to my room I got some spare bedsheets, like seven blankets, and two pillows. I sighed, I forgot what to grab next.

'Phone' IN supplied

No. I thought shaking my head. I used it to call people on like, three separate occasions. Rember?

'The fucks I was supposed to give?' VN grinned viciously, staying true to his name.

I snorted. No.

Apparently Sensible Naruto was also listening in on our conversation, because he practically screamed at Vicious Naruto to, 'don't be so rude,' and 'stop being so vulgar'. He then directed his attention -if a voice that exists only in my head can have an 'attention'. Your laptop? SN supplied. That's it i yelled, weaving my way through the house over to my study. I yelled a greeting to Ino, and the boys as I zoomed through the house getting my supplies and breathing fairly heavy.

"Ok, I think that's it" I thought aloud.

"Forgetting something?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I quickly turned around, sighing in relief when I saw Ino smirking and standing in the doorway, a hand on her hip and a mysterious object in the other.

I recognized the object as the ramen I had been promised and dove after it, and smashing Ino under me in the process.

"Ow" Ino complained pulling herself out from under me as I claimed my delicious prize. "What are you trying to do, paralyze me" Ino wined rolling her shoulders back and making sure everything was in the right place.

"Sorry" I mumbled shoveling the steaming ramen into my mouth. Ino must have cooked it while I was rummaging through my computer drawer.

~scene break~

Twenty minutes later I was bidding Ino farewell, and was just about to ask her about the dog Sakura had mentioned earlier, when Ino got a phone call.

"Hello, Sakura" Ino said into the phone, smiling.

I stilled, my hand on the door handle.

"Oh really" Ino said slowly, glancing at me and raising an eyebrow.

To me, that meant only one thing.

She knew.


End file.
